Seven Minutes In Heaven Kiba
by Ressa-chan
Summary: Just what the title is! Please comment!


Kiba

What your are wearing: a grey tank-top trimmed with grey lace over a light blue tank top with tiny white polka spots, black fabric caprees, and socks.

What he is wearing: a dark grey hoodie with diagonal light grey stripes (thin), a white t-shirt, black jean pants with tones of pockets, and socks.

You just got in your sleeping bag when Sakura blurted out, "Let's play seven minutes in heaven before we go to bed!" "Fine but let's make an addition…" Gaara said. "Like what?" you ask. "Well…" the boys huddled together for a little while, then broke apart. "The person you get in the closet, you get in your bed." Gaara answers. Sakura and Ino gasp, wide grins on they're faces. You roll your eyes. 'Great. So I have to share my sleeping bag with some one. Hmm… let's see… who's here? Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and me. 7 boys and 6 girls.' "But there's one more boys then there is girls. So that means one boy will be left out!" you say. "I can't sleep so I'll be the one out…" Gaara states. You sigh. You were hoping too find some way out of this, but no luck… "Who goes first?" Sakura asks. "Girls choose a number 1-6." Hinata: "1" Ino: "2" Sakura: "3" Temari: "4" Tenten: "5" You: "6" "Ok. That's the order you guys are choosing." About 35 minutes later, it was your turn. Kiba was the only one left. "Great. I'm stuck with the last one…" You both say in unison. You look at each other. You roll your eyes and head into the closet. Kiba right behind you. He shut the door and you both were in the very dimly lit space. "Why is it seven minutes in a _**closet**_? Seriously… how do you move around and stuff?" you complain. "Well maybe you're supposed to learn _**how**_ to move around and… _**stuff**_…" he said grinning. You smirk and roll your eyes. You could tell where _**his **_mind was… "So. What do we do for 6 minutes?" you ask leaning against the door. You would sit, but there was _**deffinatly**_ not enough room for that. "You mean 7 minutes?" He corrected. "No. I mean 6 minutes. We spent the 1st minute complaining about the closet space…" "Oh…" "So…" "So what? Are you gonna do any thing?" Kiba asks. You look at him. 'I wonder if this is going to be just a fling for him…' you kinda had a big crush on Kiba. But you were so good at concealing it that _**nobody**_ knew about it. Some times _**you **_even questioned yourself. "I don't know… you can kiss me if you want…" then you whispered, "It is tradition…" he stayed where he was for a minute. Then, "Ok." You felt lips crash onto yours. The impact made you gasp. He of course took the opportunity. You wrap your arms around his neck. Letting him over power you completely. Practically giving your self to him. He held you close and deepened the kiss. Then he lowered his hands from your back to your waist. He slipped his hands under your shirt(s). His cold hands on your bare skin. You could tell he was enjoying this as much as you were. ((wow I just realized this is very long… sorry continue…)) his kiss went down your chin to the top of your tank. His hands slid in between your 2 tank tops and he took the first one off. Then started kissing you again. Very softly. You felt like you were made of butter. Practically melting in his arms. "One minute!" you hear Hinata say. You two didn't hear it for you were too busy making out. But when that minute was over, you found out the hard way. Shikamaru opens the door and you two fall over. (Him on top of you. you were leaning on the door) Kiba stood up and helped you to your feet. You headed for your bag. "Nice Kiba…" you hear Sasuke say. You look to see Kiba coming out of the closet (again) swinging around your tank top. You smirk. "Hey I'm gonna want that back…" he grins and comes over to your sleeping bag. "Then you'll have to go out with me in order to get it back." He says simply. You smile. "Ok!" you hug him and you two get comfy in the bag. As did every one else. (Hinata got Naruto, Ino got Kankuro, Sakura got Shikamaru, Temari got Sasuke, and Tenten got Neji) "Stupid sleeping bag," Kiba said sarcastically. "Too small to move around and… _**do stuff**_…" you role your eyes. "Well maybe that's a sign not to '_**do stuff'**_ here." Kiba laughs. "Oh fine. I'll guess I'll wait…" you laugh as you cuddle closer to him. He holds you close to him. Right as you are just about to drift off, you hear him whisper, "I love you." You smile. "I love you too." Then you fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
